iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
' Earth' is the third planet from the Sun. Science Earth formed approximately 4.54 billion years ago, and life appeared on its surface within one billion years. Earth's biosphere then significantly altered the atmospheric and other basic physical conditions, which enabled the proliferation of organisms as well as the formation of the ozone layer, which together with Earth's magnetic field blocked harmful solar radiation, and permitted formerly ocean-confined life to move safely to land. The physical properties of the Earth, as well as its geological history and orbit, have allowed life to persist. Estimates on how much longer the planet will be able to continue to support life range from 500 million years (myr), to as long as 2.3 billion years (byr). Earth's crust is divided into several rigid segments, or tectonic plates, that migrate across the surface over periods of many millions of years. About 71% of the surface is covered by salt water oceans, with the remainder consisting of continents and islands which together have many lakes and other sources of water that contribute to the hydrosphere. Earth's poles are mostly covered with ice that is the solid ice of the Antarctic ice sheet and the sea ice that is the polar ice packs. The planet's interior remains active, with a solid iron inner core, a liquid outer core that generates the magnetic field, and a thick layer of relatively solid mantle. The Moon is Earth's only natural satellite. It began orbiting the Earth about 4.53 billion years ago (bya). The Moon's gravitational interaction with Earth stimulates ocean tides, stabilizes the axial tilt, and gradually slows the planet's rotation. The planet is home to millions of species, including humans. Both the mineral resources of the planet and the products of the biosphere contribute resources that are used to support a global human population. These inhabitants are grouped into about 200 independent sovereign states, which interact through diplomacy, travel, trade, and military action. Lorien Legacies Earth is a Planet 5 times the size of Mogadore and is very similar to the planet Lorien. The handful of surviving Lorics were shipped here and it has since been at the centre of the mogadorian lorien war. In the process becoming the Mogadorians new target planet to take over. The loric found Earth by accident when a ship on its way to discover intelligent life malfunctioned and drifted through space through the milky way until it came to orbit Mars. The loric noticed the beautiful blue of the oceans, although water is not uncommon in the universe the amount of Earth is unusual. The humans at the time were living in tribes, in caves, on open plains, along the banks of rivers, and coasts of seas and the Loric decided to help. They introduced language and provided us with simple tools and skills. This lead to boats, sailing and travel, pyramids, temples, astrological systems. All the while the Loric watched and sometimes even lived alongside us. The Loric saw great potential in ancient Greece as it began to develop.It was centrally located near the meeting point of the major land masses of Asia, Africa and Europe. It had a language and alphabet. It had fleets of ships. It had a basic system of government. It was, however, in a constant state of war. Seven of the loric Elders, including Pittacus Lore went to the country, and introduced it to more advanced ways of thinking, and set about ending the war that plagued it. known as the seven sages of Greece). Once Greece was settled and thriving, the Elders left but continued to make occasional visits as they decided they should let humanity find its own course. However the societies they built were conquered. The temples and astrological installations fell into states of ruin. War and violence were the currencies of human governments, and Earth’s political systems were, and are, based on aggressive conquest. The once pristine planet was soiled, and exploited, and began to decay, and decline. Very occasionally one of the Loric stayed and tried, in more subtle ways, to help humans with either technology, art or philosophy. These well known figures inclided Leonardo Da Vinci, Mozart, Joan of Arc, Thomas Edison, Winston Churchill, Picasso, Ghandi and Einstein. [[Category:Locations] Category:Planets Category:Humans